


From Zero

by MaggieX



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieX/pseuds/MaggieX
Summary: This is a Fanfiction about Wonho and a girl named Chaeyeon.





	From Zero

Kneeling down I stroked over the flowers, which already started to rot. I took them out, one by one and replaced them with the new ones I held in my hand. A cold october breeze tousled my hair, right into my face. I used to hate this weather, but you made me love it. It was early october and fall season had officially arrived. The Wind blew a leave to my shoes. I picked it up staring at it, as it almost seemed to glow in its reddish and yellow color in the dark. 

"Ugh! I'm so sick of this stupid wind." I stopped to pick up my hat which was blown away by it. "I love it. Drinking tea, going for a walk, cozy evenings, where you write on your storys and I write on my music hm? Don't you love that?" His laugh filled the air as I looked at him. He held his hand out to help me up again "Sounds amazing" I said, taking his hand. I placed the hat back on my head and dusted my coat off. "I told you, you shouldn't wear that hat." He said and straightened it. "But it's so cute!" I whined. "You're always cute." He smiled. "Come on. Your mother is waiting for us." He took my hand and we started strolling through the park again. 

"Chaeyeon?" A voice took me out of my flashback. "Hmm?" I shook my head and got up. "You alright?" She placed her hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at her. She gave me the same look, like everyone else lately. Pity in her eyes, as she looked into mine. But I didn't need that. I looked away tired. "Yeah... I'm fine." Softly I took her hand off my shoulder. "Let's just go." I said and started walking again. A little hand stroked my leg. I looked down at the little girl and picked her up. "Hmm? What's wrong sweetheart?" She smiled at me and placed her head on my shoulder. "Are you tired hunny? Let's go home." My mother appeared next to me pushing the stroller. "We should stop at the store, You need some things for her." She said.

I chopped the spring onions we just bought earlier as I listen to the news on television. "...while the police still looks for possible witnesses and evidence." I shook my head and turned down the heat when the water in the pot overflowed. A soft whining from the living room, which was attached to the kitchen interrupted my cooking. "Yoojin! I'm almost done alright please give me some time." Her doll like eyes looked at me before she continued her play. I finished the cooking and cut Yoojins food into small pieces. I placed it on the table and walked over to the little girl which was completely focused on her lego tower I've built for her. "Are you hungry? Let's have dinner, shall we?" I picked her up and smiled at her. A cute giggle escaped her mouth as she patted her tiny hand on my cheeks. 

I placed her into her chair and put her bib on. She argued and tried to rip it off again. " Yoojin-ah I know you hate it but please... I can not wash your clothes so fast. Please behave and leave it on?" I said with a soft voice. She stopped and stomped her feet in the chair. I gave her the little plastic plate and she started eating with her hands. "Use your spoon hmm." With a quick glance to the TV which was still on I started to eat. As a picture of a very familiar person showed up on the big screen I froze. I stared at it before I got up so quick, making the little girl playing with her noodles wince. I rushed to the coffee table and turned it off. Slowly walking back to the chair I sat down placing my head into my hands. My eyes started to tear up. After a few deep breaths I looked up again. "You done? Come on it's already past your bedtime." I said smiling at Yoojin.

I carried the sleeping kid into her bedroom. When I placed her down in her crib I looked at her little face. She looked just like him. The eyes, the smile, her cheeks. Everything reminded me of him. I walked out after I turned the blue bunny night light on. The house was now in silence. I cleaned the kitchen and turned on the radio. "I deserve a glass of wine now" I sighed to myself, when I poured the red liquid into the glass, my grandmother gave to us last christmas. " Oh really? And why is that? She isn't that hard to handle now is she?" A familiar voice said. I looked up into the bright eyes. "How would you know?" I said tired, walking to the living room. "Ouch" He said with a little laugh. My heart hurted as I heard the sound of his laugh. "She grew so much in this two months." He said with a look to her bedroom. 

"She did. She's already starting to walk all by herself now." I let out quietly and looking at the fireplace beneath the television. "Unbelievable. Seems like she was born yesterday. Time flies." He smiled and sat down next to me. "Hey...what's wrong?" He looked at me. Same eyes as all of them. Sadness, pity and worry. My eyes teared up again. "Nothing." I said wiping over my face. "You know you can't lie to me." He smiled at me. "I miss you. I... I just miss you. I hardly ever see you anymore." The tears ran down my face now. He sighed and rubbed his thighs. "I know. I miss you too. But I'm here now right?" He said with a soft voice. I shook my head. "I don't know, it's just hard you know? I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to move on with everything and go back to work. But what about her? I can't just leave her." His eyebrows jumped at that. " Why leave her? There are daycare centers and than you could wo..." "No! She belongs here, home with the family." I interrupted him. He nodded. "What about your work. Are you planning to stay home with her until she moves out? I mean you could but I guess a house like this... the bills won't pay themselves right?" He looked around and I followed his gaze.

"Oh my god I can't believe we did this!" I screamed holding the key in my hand. "You better do. It's ours now." He said and smiled at the house in front of us as he took off his cap. I ruffled up his hair, which was slightly moist from sweat. He wrapped his arms around me. "Now our journey begins." He softly whispered into my ear. "Only now? What about the year before?" I freed myself from his arms and crossed mine. My eyes narrowed as I saw his first shocked and than amused face. "Oh that... you were pretty much just a pain in the a..." I interrupted him with a playful slap. "You're so annoying." I laughed as he took me in his arms again. "I meant to say that now we can be a real family." I smiled at him. " A family." I repeated. 

"We will move out." I said and took a sip. "Move out? After all the hard work we.." "I can't be here anymore don't you get it!" My voice was a little louder than I intended it to be. "Shh. Don't wake her up." He said and placed his index finger on my mouth. "I'm sorry. It's just too much right now." I whispered now. "I know. You're tired and exhausted." I nodded. His hand went to my cheek. I snuggled up against his hand as he softly stroke it. "I love you." I whispered and closed my eyes. "I love you too." He said. He came closer and kissed my forehead, my nose and finally my mouth. "I love you so much!" He said and moved his other hand to my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck, after I placed the wine glass on the coffee table. My fingers playing with his soft black hair. His kiss got more passionate and my whole body started to shiver. I felt this deep longing for him. His hands now brushed off my cardigan. I struggled to move my arms out of it, without interrupting our kiss.

He leaned over my body and my head landed on the yellow pillow on the couch. My hands were looking for the hem of his t-shirt. I started to pull at it, when a soft crying interrupted us. Out of breath he moved away from me laughing a little. "Looks like someone needs you." He said and looked over to her room. I smiled at him and got up. With fast steps I went into the little girls room and looked at her. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Shhh. Go back to sleep princess." I whispered. "It's alright. Just close your eyes" I kissed her face. She kept crying and I let out a groan as picked her up. I bounced her in my arms trying to make her sleep again as fast as I could. I glanced to the living room. "Cmon sleep." I whispered. The little girl looked at me. "Ugh really?" I laid her down in her crib and she started playing with her hands. "Okay you know what? Sleep or don't sleep. Just...be happy alright? Give me twenty minutes?" I walked backwards to the door. The girls eyes followed my every move. "That's good. Just play." I stepped out of the room slowly closing the door a little. I turned around and saw an empty living room. My shoulders dropped. I went to my bedroom and turned on the baby monitor. When I turned my light on I almost jumped as I saw him lying on the bed. 

"Twenty minutes? Now that seems like a very short time for fun" He grinned. "Loved how you handled this. Probably would have done it the same way." He laughed. I looked at the floor. "No you wouldn't." I let out under my breath. "You would have stayed with her in your arms. Singing her favourite lullaby. Kissing her goodnight, and keeping her safe and sound until she falls asleep again." Tears escaped my eyes for the second time this night. "Don't cry." He said softly and got up. "Hey! You know I hate to see you cry." His strong arms wrapped around me. "You need some rest. Come on." He pulled my hand to the bed and laid down. I laid down next to him snuggling up to his body. I felt his lips on my forehead as I closed my eyes. "Sleep tight my love" He whispered. I buried my face in his chest and his scent filled the air around me. A scent so familiar I drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

When I opened my eyes again the sun was already out and cars were driving on the street. I found myself snuggled up to the blanked instead of his warm and comforting body. I turned on my back and sighed. "Right...Almost forgot" I whispered and yawned. I got up and walked into Yoojins room. She was still asleep. I didn't even know when she fell asleep again or if she was crying. "I'm sorry Yoojin." I said and walked out of her room again. My cardigan was still on the floor in the living room and my wine glass on the coffee table. "Everything is still there...Everything except for you." I said tears starting to build up in my eyes again.


End file.
